Say Your Right Words
by Galacticat
Summary: After Sarah defeated The Goblin Kings Labyrinth by using her power of words, She goes mute for fear of any more damage it may cause. *one shot* (Disclaimer of any ownership of The Labyrinth)


Three years had passed since Sarah had defeated The Goblin King and his labyrinth. Three years since she had filled that void in her core only to have it ripped out again by saying those god forsaken words, "You have no power over me!" The events of the labyrinth had been so fast, so stressful that she hadn't had time to consider what her true desires were...That she...

Even now she couldn't even think it to herself. It was far too painful. She saved Toby and that was all that mattered. But even as she thought this, the void in her chest seemed to grow and hallow her out to further extent.

She needed to distract herself.

Although Sarah had aged and matured she remained in many ways as she was before the Labyrinth. She had cleared the resentment of her family from her life but she was and always would be a tad of a black sheep of the herd. Although her resentment towards her family was now minimal, they became to resent her for certain reasons. After Sarah said those words that halted her time in the underground...Sarah stopped talking altogether. She feared the power of words that even now she still possessed. Her family didn't understand the sudden change in her nature. After all, life can be relatively complicated when conversation that was once mostly heated arguments suddenly becomes one sided.

While life passed her, Sarah, unlike others, spent more time thinking about stories than reality. The majority of her life was spent daydreaming of unrealistic scenarios and of magic much like what existed in the castle beyond the goblin city. She would sit in her window as the sun set and the final rays of heat warmed her skin until they vanished into the pale fluorescence sent by the moon. Those hours where a blur of the colors of the sky into the colors of whatever realm her mind visited that particular evening. Most of it however was spent thinking about the Underground and its inhabitants. Her dreams where filled to the brim with the crackling laughter of the goblin people, the changing walls that she had somehow passed through those years ago, and the mismatched eyes of a king that had attempted to possess her body and soul.

No matter what Sarah did those eyes haunted her and she assumed they always would.

...

Three years of silence had driven The Goblin King to a breaking point. Sarah remained Speechless and used none of her word abilities. No matter what dreams he sent her, she never spoke. His plan had been to make her call for him in her sleep, but her will was as great as his and she never broke under his pressuring.

Three years ago he'd attempted to give her all she wished for. She wanted him to take the child so he did. She wanted a villain and so he didn't give the child back when she asked and he put her through struggles in order to gain the child back.

The Goblin King had expressed his true feelings in the end.

"Fear me, love me, and I will be your slave."

But she still left him. And so he remained in the Underground waiting for her next wish that as anyone could see, never came.

So now he decided that if she wouldn't wish for what she wanted then he would give her what she refused to acknowledge she desired.

In the night he visited her as she slept. Her richly dark hair swept in beautiful smooth locks over her pillow. Her family was dead asleep and he had made sure that they would not awaken until daylight.

Sarah wore a button down, oversized shirt that left the first three buttons undone. Glimpses of her smooth breasts teased his restraint. She was dreaming of him. He'd sent her a dream of the memory of their dance.

He removed the soft blanket off of her bed to view her long, bare legs. His own shirt was already undone and his pants removed to save time when they where needed to be removed...and that would be needed.

Leaning between her legs he whispered in her ear her name...He called for her to come back to him. Pleading to her to be his. When she awoke he was trailing kisses down her throat which tensed beneath his lips.

He pulled back to view her face. Her wide green eyes stared at him in alarm.

"Hello my precious. Miss me?" He caught her mouth in a heated kiss.

...

Sarah awoke to a pleasing tingling going along her throat. When her eyes came into focus, The Goblin King smirked down at her alarmed expression.

"Hello my precious. Miss me?" And with that he kissed her heatedly. His hands where running along her breast and pulling her closer to him. His hips grinded into hers and the tension there caused breathy noises to threaten to escape her lips. She fought the urge to Moan.

"Let me hear those lovely noises, Sarah-mine". He had begun using his thumbs to attack her nipples. A loud moan escaped her lips and her hands came to cover her mouth.

"Yes..." Jareth grinded against her and gave a groan of his own."Let me hear more. Break your silence Sarah..."

He had bent between her legs now. Trailing deliciously tender kisses along her thigh. He stopped right before his mouth reached her underwear.

"Tell me what you want, Sarah." His hands trailed lightly over the outside of her underwear. Waves of need over took her and she arched her back, hands still over her mouth. The moans slipped out. She couldn't, for the life of her, keep them at bay.

"I want you Sarah. If you want me too..." His fingers slipped into her underwear, over her most sensitive spot. "...You're going to have to command me my precious. Just Fear and love me...I will be your slave." His fingers kept on with their attack on her.

"Ah!" Her desires where making her threaten to become more vocal than just moans. His name was on her lips. She did all she could to stop it from escaping them.

"Fear the way I am able to control your body..." His fingers slipped into her, wetness greeting them. "Love how it feels, Sarah...Command me." He ripped off her panties in his hands. His eyes never left hers as he used his tongue to stimulate her. His growling moans pulsed into her causing even more reactions.

"Jareth!" All motivation to stop was gone. His mouth down there had made her will crumble. She heard a dark laugh and his mouth left her. She was overcome with need. She didn't want him to stop.

"Patience my precious love. We are just getting to the good part." She realized that he wasn't wearing any pants...or underwear for that matter. He looked down on her, her shirt completely undone and her breasts exposed. The moon light left a pale glow on her skin. He stroked himself before her, erect. He wrapped her legs around him, positioning himself. Something in Sarah snapped like a rubberband. He began teasing her with his tip, but never fully entering. Sarah had never known true desire until that moment.

"Tell me Sarah, what you want." He slipped the tip in again, then pulled it back. Truth be told he was having a hard time doing it himself. He wished nothing more than thrust into her as deep as he was able, having her writhing beneath him, but he also needed to hear her say it first.

"Ah! Please, Jareth..."

"You must say it Sarah." His voice purred lowly.

"I want you. All of you." He smiled but shook his head.

"Say your right words Sarah." He grinned.

"...I wish you'd fuck me...Right now."

Jareth slammed into her, his whole length opening her up. Sarah gasped and Jareth fought the urge to slam into her again. Instead he paused to allow her to adjust and then slowly began to thrust into her once more. Sarah's moans where filling the room. Jareth rocked against her body building up a delicious rhythm. His hands roaming her body's softness. Her hands wrapped around to his neck and back, nails digging in. Jareth didn't mind in the least.

Jareth trust into Sarah over again and again. As she came her walls clenching down on his cock, sending him over the edge as well. They both moaned as the waves of their orgasms rippled through them. They stayed like that for a long time. Skin to skin. Not wishing to break the intimate contact. Jareth ran his fingers through Sarah's dark hair, whispering loving words into her ear.

"I love you, Sarah. Say you love me too. Be mine alone." Sarah Kissed him deeply.

"Say your right words, Jareth."


End file.
